A wedding story
by Sally Banes
Summary: This story takes place one year after the Dark Signer war. Ten of the main characters are engaged. This story has love , humor and mistakes made in everyday life.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The summer of five weddings by Sally Banes

This story takes place nine months after the Dark signer war . The story is that ten of the

main characters are engaged. This story has love,humor, and common mistakes made in

everyday life. Please enjoy my story!! Sally

Chapter one Akiza P.O.V.

``You know, its so funny that we all got engaged at the same time!``I said. ``Ya, I know !`` said

Carly.`` I`m really looking forward to our bridal appointment tomorrow !`` said Misty.``Well, why

don` t we all go to sleep now?`` she said .The next morning, all of us girls piled into Yusei`s

van and drove to the bridal shop. Much to my suprise, all of us got our dresses that day!

After the boys picked us up, we all went to Jack`s apartment for dinner. The boys started asking us questions about our dresses. I said that I bought a turtle neck, which only made Yusei annoyed .

I said I was sorry for teasing and then we all went home. (Carly P.O.V.)The next morning, we all got together and showed each other our wedding invitations, not noticing what was the same on everyone of them. Then we got a phone call from Martha,"Carly, are these invitations some kind of joke?" she

said. "What are you talking about?" I said. "The five wedding invitations that I received, they all

have the same date and time on them!" she said. Without another word I hung up the phone and explained what happened. So it was that we all called our guests and explained the situation and

ordered new invitations. End of chapter one.

More chapters soon!! Sally Banes


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is for those of you who where wondering who is engaged to who;

Misty is engaged to Kalin, Jack is engaged to Carly, Yusei is engaged to Akiza

Crow is engaged to a girl named Marcy,and Mina is engaged to Trudge.

Please enjoy the second chapter! Sally Banes:)

Chapter two ( Jack P.O.V.) Enjoy!

Three weeks after the invitation controversy,it was time for me to marry the woman of my

dreams, Carly. While I was getting ready for the wedding, Yusei came in to my room."Hey,

Jack, want to here my speech?" he said." Sure , because then, I can edit it." I said. So he said

his speech, and to my suprise, I only found one thing wrong with it. " Yusei, I am fine with

your whole speech except...". "Except what, Jack?" he said. "Yusei, if you don`t take out the

prince routine, half my glass of champagne is going on your head!" I said. ( Carly P.O.V.)

" Oh, Carly, I think that out of all of us, you`re going to be the most beautiful bride!" said Akiza .

" You should see Angela`s face,man is she jealous!" said Misty. Then the music started, and I

walked down on my fathers arm to Jack, who, instead of a white trench coat, was wearing a

black one. Clearly, Jack was nervous, because he fainted before the priest could say one word !.

Then Martha came up and said " Jack, I raised you better than this! Now get up and get married!"

she said. Of course, this woke Jack up. Then we said " I do" and kissed, and then we headed to the

five star hotel that Jack had insisted on having our reception at. After cocktail hour, we were

anounnced as Mr. And Mrs. Atlas for the first time. ( Jack P.o.v. ) then it was time for

toasting. Yusei was first;

" Hi, I`m Yusei and Jack and I grew up together. We are each others best friend. By the time

he was eight years old, he had developed this cute little prince routine for his foster

mother , Martha. When he did this , he would drop down on one knee, and say to her,

" Greetings most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" he would say."

I could not believe my ears! True to my word, I picked up my glass, and promptly

dumped half of it on his head. After a few more wise remarks, he finished his toast.

Misty made a short , sweet speech and then we had dinner. But as soon as the dancing started Martha made me do the chicken dance with her! Carly and I agreed that that was the best day of our lives. The end of chapter two. More soon,

Sally:)

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five of A wedding story by Sally Banes

Akiza P.o.v.

Because of complications with my dress and other things to numerous to mention, Yusei and I had

push our wedding date back five months. Which was fine for us, because then we had more time to get ready for Misty and Kalins wedding. ( Misty P.O.V.) The day of our wedding was finally here!

Everything was going smoothly until I took my wedding dress out of its bag to iron it." Girls, we

have a major problem!" I said. "Whats wrong, Misty?" said Akiza. " There is a hole in my dress!" I

said. " Misty, since this hole in your dress can not be fixed in time, would you like to wear mine?" said

Carly. I agreed, and when I put Carly`s dress on, I was glad mine was ruined.( Kalin P.O.V.)

" I can`t do this! I don`t deserve her!" I screamed. " I was cool as a cucumber on my wedding day."

said Jack . "That sounds funny coming from the guy who passed out before the priest could say one

word, Jack." said Crow. "Kalin, its show time!" said Yusei . I couldn`t believe how beautiful Misty looked!.After we said 'I do" , we moved things over to the reception. Yusei and Carly both did a

fantastic job of humiliating us. Misty and I both agreed that dancing was our fave part of the night.

It was funny watching Yusei and Akiza dance, because they both stink at dancing. But, it was all

around the best day of our lives.

Sorry it took so long! More soon,

Sally Banes :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

by Sally Banes

Marcy *P.o.v

Finally, our weddimg day was here! I was so nervous, that I was shaking when I put my dress on.

Otherwise, I was fine, but the flowers weren`t."I can not believe this! My bouquet is all wrong!"I

exclaimed. "Whats wrong with it? said Carly. "I said that I wanted a lot of red in it, and its all

white!" I said."Why don`t you take mine? Because, I am the maid of honor, and mine can be

different from everyone elses,plus mine is all red, so its perfect for you." said Carly. "Okay,

crisis averted." I said . (Crow P.o.v.)

I was just fine until we got to the church, then I freaked out."I am not nearly worthy of her !!!!!

" I said .I , like Jack passed out during the ceremony. After Martha revived me with loving words_, _

(NOT!),we said "I do" and moved things over to the cocktail hour, it was time for

toasting. Yusei was first ;

"Hi, everyone, my name is Yusei, and Crow and I have known each other pretty much forever.

Marcy made him a bigger, better, person. For those of you who don`t know, for a span of four or

five years, he went everywhere dressed as a cowboy. Now, I was going to ask you to imagine

him dressed as a cowboy, but, visuals are best, so ..." At that moment, he picked up a cowboy

hat, and placed it on my head! When he did so, everyone went into gales of laughter, especially

Martha.

Carly did not , unfortunatly, emberass Marcy. After toasting, we had dinner and dancing. Marcy and

I both suck at dancing, but still, we had tons of fun! Everyone danced we the dj played ,'"Evacuate

the dance floor", for some reason. That was the best day of my life. The end of Chapter four

* Marcy is mine, and you may not use in her any circumstances . More soon , Sally Banes :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five of A wedding story by Sally Banes

Mina point of view

"I can`t believe this day is finally here!" I said. "My little girl is getting married!I can`t believe this!"

said my mom , starting to cry. "Mom, stop crying! You`re making me cry, and if I don`t stop, I`ll

be a mess!" I said. Of course, I couldn`t stop crying, so I had to do my makeup all over again!As if

that wasn`t enough, I fainted in the limo! Akiza revived me right when we pulled up to the church.

Trudge was red in the face when I started to walk gracefully down the aisle. When I was halfway

down, he screamed " I don`t deserve her! She is waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy to good for me! I can`t

do this !!!", but a punch in the gut from Jack put him in his place.(Thank God!!). After we said " I do"

we all went to the reception. Then we had toasting, and Carly was first;

" Hi, I `m carly and I was very suprised when Mina asked me to be her maid of honor, since she was very jealous when my Jack and I started dating, because she too, had massive crush on Jack, but,

clearly she got over or I wouldn`t be telling you this. Anyhow, Mina and I have become very good

friends , so if I humiliated her anymore than I already have that would be mean, so with out further

ado , I would like to propose a toast, to Mina and Trudge!" she said, cracking up. Yusei couldn`t have

embarrassed Trudge any more than he did , but I`m not going to tell you what he said because

Trudge would never forgive me if I did tell . After dinner, we all danced and got smashed(JK!)

. As we went bed that night, I thought it couldn`t have been a more perfect day!( At least until we

got the bill from the open bar that we decided to have.) Other than that , the day had been a perfect

one.

The end of chapter five. More soon,

Sally Banes Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of A wedding story by Sally Banes.

Note to my readers;

Thank you all for reading my story, I also thank you for helping me work out the kinks in it.

It was really a learning experience for me as a writer. Thank you so much for your constructive

critisism, it really helped. Thank you for reading it! Sally Banes

(Akiza P.o.v.)

"I can`t believe this day is finally here!" I said. It was finally here ; my wedding was going

to be perfect for me and Yusei. Everything went perfectly, my dress fit just like I wanted it to, the

flowers were perfect, and everything else went smoothly.

Yusei P.O.V.

"Is it normal to be so nervous, Jack?" I said. "Yes. Take it from the person who passed out." said Jack

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" said Crow."Yep. I wanted to say that if I try to do something comical during the ceremony , just go with it." I said. Then we hopped in the car, and drove to the beach, were

Akiza and the girls were waiting for us . I took my place at the end of the aisle runner, and Akiza`s dad

walked her down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her gown, and she was flushing when our eyes

the ceremony began."Akiza and Yusei, will you love and cherish each other all of your

days?"said the preist."We will." "Will you accept children lovingly from God?",."We will."

"Will you-" I kind of rudely cut him off,"Listen, we wouldn`t be here if we didn`t, so the answer is yes to

everything that you are going to ask us." I laughed and pronounced us man and wife and then we went to the reception. After an hour of taking pictures, we went into the hall. And then Jack started

his toast.

"Hi everyone, um, thanks for coming and uh, you know, thanks for some of you know,

Yusei humiliated me at my wedding, so its only right that I do the same to , with out further ado

, please enjoy this extremely humiliating slideshow of pictures of Yusei through the years.", and without another word, he snapped his fingers and Leo and Luna wheeled a slide projecter and a

screen, and a slideshow of the most humilliating pictures of me started the slideshow,

Carly did her toast , and then came the most suprising part of all."Um, sorry to keep you all waiting,

but Jack and I have a specail announcement to make. As you know, Jack and I got married six months

ago, and I just wanted to say... I`m pregnant, with twins!" said Carly. After a bunch of "Awwwww"

s from everyone , we ate and danced the night we were getting ready to leave, Jack pulled

me aside to speak with me."Yusei, I`m really sorry about what I did to you a few years ago, and I

was surprised that in spite of what I did, you forgave me." he said.

And I kenew right then and there that whatever had happened, Jack and I were still best friends.

The end.


End file.
